An Alternate Reality
by Skates16
Summary: So he would just have to live in this alternate reality in his dreams and maybe, just maybe, one day it would become real. Because once he got a taste of it, he just couldn’t let it go. Moliver, one-shot.


_This... is a sorry piece of litrature that I wrote because I wanted to... and to put off studying/doing homework. And it kinda worked, I haven't finished my homework yet, though I succeeded in breaking my computer desk... but it had it coming! I mean the freakin' drawer was stuck again. Anyways, so this came randomly... I'm not sure, I had the idea last night and wrote the beginning and then went to bed and the next morning I knew exactly how the rest of this was going to go. So yeah... the party is actually based off one I went to a couple of weeks back that was fairly boring... Oliver's feelings on the party were my feelings too, that's just something random I added in. XD_

**Warning: **Due to the recent events in HM, I have not ignored what has happened. So... there are mentions of Loliver. If there wasn't, then I would have written a happy and joyful fic instead.

**An Alternate Reality**

Oliver hated the loud music. It gave him a headache and made his stomach churn as the loud bass blared through the speakers. Dance and trace music was not his thing at parties, rock had a better beat to it. He would also take pop songs, they didn't make his head spin or make him feel sick.

So he had to get out of this small room. He had taken to the corner after his girlfriend had left him to dance. Yeah, Oliver was a terrible dancer and he thought Lilly was too, but the room was so dark and the flashing lights blinded him, so he thought that maybe it wouldn't matter if you were a bad dancer. You couldn't see where you were going anyways.

Keeping his back against the wall, Oliver made his way out of the slightly crowded room and into another room with people smoking and drinking. There were a couple of couples sitting on the couches making out and Oliver made a disgusted face, trying to find a safe haven. Parties like this sucked ass, this just wasn't his scene.

Eventually he found his way outside, onto the veranda of this beachside house. He looked out to the ocean which was illuminated by the moon that hung low in the sky tonight. Most people would find this romantic or amazing, Oliver couldn't care less. He wasn't looking at the ocean anymore; he'd heard voices coming from the beach below him and looked down. He saw two girls down there, dancing and singing. The one was singing off key while the other one wasn't as bad.

Oliver frowned; he could have sworn he'd left Lilly in that dance room, but here she was down at the beach with Miley. He watched as the two of them danced to the music and he couldn't help but think they'd had some of the alcohol the others were drinking inside because their dancing was about as horrible as Lilly's singing.

"Weirdos." He heard someone mutter next to him and Oliver turned to see Jackson standing there, looking out at the two girls. "What's the bet Miles is drunk?"

"Doubt it, both of them said they weren't going to drink." He answered. Jackson just rolled his eyes and walked down the steps that led to the beach. Oliver followed him, what else was he supposed to do since the two people who had forced him to come to the party were down at the beach acting drunk while the only other person he knew here was going to bust them.

"Miley! Lilly!" Jackson called out, but neither girl answered. Instead they continued singing along to the song that had started playing.

"_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_." Lilly sang, or rather screeched, at the top of her lungs. Miley started laughing until she noticed the two boys walking towards them.

"Ollie!" She shouted and sprinted towards him, dashing into his arms and leaning against him. "I thought we'd lost you on the dance floor."

"Uhm, yeah, you kind of did." He said, unsure what to do. Why the hell was Miley in his arms anyway, his girlfriend was right there, spinning in circles as she sang along to the song. But his arms seemed to do things on their own as they wrapped around Miley's form and pulled her upright on her feet. "Are you drunk?"

Miley and Lilly shared a look and then burst out laughing, both girls falling onto the ground. The guys shared a look then, they couldn't figure out what was so humorous about that statement, but it seemed to have sent the girls over the edge.

"No doofus, we aren't drunk." Lilly said. Upon that statement there was an odd silence, ever since the two had started going out Lilly had refrained from calling him any names other than the pet names they had for one another. Actually, Ollie was another one and he couldn't quiet figure out why Miley had called him that.

"Well, the party sucks. Thanks for inviting me to a lame ass party Miles." Jackson said to his sister, who just glared up at her brother.

"Oh forget it, there's no pleasing you is there? If you want to go home, then go. I don't need you to give me a lift."

"Yes, you may have your license but you didn't come in your car." Jackson fought back. Oliver watched as Miley and Jackson entered a fight and he couldn't help but see himself and Lilly standing there, having the exact same fight. This however creeped him out and he tried to think of something else.

"Oliver will take me home then." Miley said which brought Oliver's attention back to the argument at hand. He'd come with Lilly in his car, so there was space for Miley at the back. Jackson just shrugged and moved to turn and walk off when Lilly grabbed his arm. He looked at her as she shook her head. Oliver's eyes went wide as he realised what Lilly had just done and he quickly looked over at Miley who looked on angrily at the two.

What the hell was going on here?

"Come Oliver, let's leave these two alone." Miley muttered as she grabbed Oliver's wrist and pulled him away. Oliver allowed himself to be dragged away by Miley as he watched his girlfriend embrace Jackson. And that was not a friendly hug.

"Miley, what is going on? Why the hell is Lilly with Jackson?" He questioned her, but she didn't answer. She stayed silent until they made it further on down the beach, where the other two were out of sight.

"Jackson really knows how to piss me off." Miley muttered, turning to face Oliver.

"That's Jackson for you, hasn't he always been like that?"

"Yeah, but lately he's been doing it more and I can see why."

Oliver remained silent. Shouldn't him seeing Lilly in the arms of another guy anger him? Shouldn't it make him want to hit the guy, even if it is Jackson? But it didn't, for some reason standing here with Miley he felt at ease; calm.

Wow, he's one terrible boyfriend.

"Sorry, I know this isn't something you would want to hear about."

"Huh?"

"My troubles with Jackson. It's just weird that I can't talk to Lilly about it, I've only got you." She said and shivered as the wind picked up. Without thinking, Oliver had his arm around Miley and pulling her in to hug her and keep her warm since he didn't have a jacket with him.

"Don't you wish things were different?" He found himself asking. He didn't know why, he didn't understand the question himself. But Miley smiled up at him.

"They already are."

Ok, so Oliver was slightly confused by that statement, but he didn't think of it anymore when Miley's face moved closer to his and she softly kissed his lips. Oh, that's what she meant, wasn't it…

She pulled away slightly, her hands now resting on his chest. He knew she was going to push him away so he let go and she could escape, but he couldn't let her. And he wouldn't. So tightening his hold around her, he pulled her in for a kiss.

He kissed her softly on the lips and he felt his head explode. Suddenly memories were flashing through his mind of him and Miley throughout the years, when they first met, their time together in middle school, when she told him she was Hannah Montana, all the way through the Jake saga and into high school. They kept coming at him, Miley pulling him closer and almost pulling out his one chest hair, how he would do anything to help and protect her.

He felt Miley's hands move up his chest and wrap around his neck. He broke away from the kiss and kissed her along her jaw line, his lips ablaze now as it touched her skin. He heard Miley sigh happily as he kissed her again, nibbling her lower lip as he did so. More thoughts raced through his mind, him and Miley together a couple of years from now. Graduating high school, they're still together. Oliver proposes… she says yes… their life together, what it could be like.

Could be…

But then that was all shattered when he saw the face of Lilly in a memory. He broke away from the kiss as he saw Lilly's face there in his mind, smiling at the two of them. She was happy, or was that a sad smile because she lost the one thing she thought her friend could never have?

"Oliver?"

He blinked a couple of times. He was standing on the veranda, looking out at the ocean. The same spot he was in when he first saw the girls down there by the beach. He looked to his left and saw Lilly standing there, leaning against the railing, smiling at him.

"You ok?" She asked concern now on her face. He then felt a hand on his back and turned to see Miley there, looking equally concerned for him.

"Uhm, yeah, guess I was just daydreaming." He said and both girls seemed to relax at this. Oliver, however, couldn't take his eyes off Miley. That dream or hallucination just seemed so real, when his lips touched hers, when he held her.

"You two can go if you want, I'm going to stay here a bit longer." Miley said and looked at Oliver quickly. Their gaze met and Oliver had to drop his gaze; what exactly was that he'd just seen and experienced?

"Yeah, that's ok. See you tomorrow." Lilly said and grabbed Oliver's wrist. He didn't get that tingling sensation he usually got when Lilly touched him, instead all he wanted to do was retract his hand.

Walking past Miley, he held out his hand and touched hers. Miley got a shock and pulled her hand away quickly, looking at Oliver with wide eyes.

Then he knew. He'd been daydreaming about what it would be like if things had been different. If it was Miley he'd chosen instead of Lilly. It was an alternate reality and he wanted it so badly now, but he couldn't. He didn't have it in him to hurt Lilly or Miley.

So he would just have to live in this alternate reality in his dreams and maybe, just maybe, one day it would become real. Because once he got a taste of it, he just couldn't let it go.

* * *

_And that... is the end. I told you it wasn't that good... written in the space of like a day, so it sucks. Anyways... if you can guess the song Lilly was singing, I'll give you a present. XD Yeah, that was something else that I did at the party that I added in randomly, because I like the song and it fits... sorta. Well, the line does, or I would like to think so. One last thing, Theresa (aka, snickers3339) and I are working on a fic together which should be up soon... :D Oh yeah, and updates on my other fics are coming up... I'm also re-doing Prank Wars, if anyone has noticed that it's missing, it'll be up again soon. _


End file.
